


Cum for the live show

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [20]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor doesn't like the way Logan avoids the cameras while being a superhero, so he has a plan to let the world see him as he does.





	Cum for the live show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: on camera! I had A LOT of fun writing this, I love torturing Logan so much!

Logan had been captured (again!) by his nemesis. He had woken up in a brightly lit room completely naked, his hands bound behind his back by special manacles that prevented him from unsheathing his claws. He was already hating that situation.

When he got up on his knees, groaning for the effort, Victor walked in.

-Don’t even bother. I’m just gonna push you down again.- he mocked him.

Wolverine glared at him, especially when he noticed he was holding a camera, but he didn’t stand up.

The other grinned in amusement, circling him like a predator with his prey.

Logan followed him with his gaze, worried about his intentions.

-You know, it’s strange how you’re always in the background on TV. You’re in so many teams, yet you purposefully avoid the cameras. I thought it was time you got some more attention.-

Sabretooth turned on the camera, adjusting its focus on his prisoner.

-I don’t like bein’ in the spotlight.- the hero growled, ignoring the camera.

-I didn’t ask for your opinion. Now smile for the camera, we’re live! The net’s gonna love you.-

-Turn that shit off, you asshole!-

-No way, I’m gonna let everyone know that the powerful Wolverine’s a needy whore.-

Logan struggled against his restraints, moving as if he was going to stand up.

Victor promptly pushed him down, making him groan in pain as he fell on his side.

-Stay down. You don’t need to stand.- he ordered him.

He straddled him, using his free hand to hold him down by his neck. He was recording everything, focusing on his captive’s angry face.

-If you confess now that you love taking my dick up your ass I’ll turn the camera off. If you resist… well, it’ll be more fun for me.-

Sabretooth’s grin made the hero shiver, but he kept glaring at him.

-Fuck you!-

-You made your choice.-

Victor put the camera on the floor, turning the small screen towards himself to check what was being recorded. He then turned Logan on his belly, his face clearly visible for the live stream.

-I’m gonna have so much fun with you, runt.- he purred in his ear before licking it.

-Let me go and fight me like a man!-

Wolverine tried to head-butt him, but he was grabbed by his hair and held tight.

He groaned as the other pulled him up, forcing him to face the camera.

-Look at yourself. The great Wolverine naked like a worm and on his knees. I hope everyone sees you like I do every time we meet.- Sabretooth teased him.

-I’ll kill you!- Logan growled.

-You say that every time before my dick turns you into a moaning mess.-

The hero didn’t expect his nemesis to caress his chest and pinch one of his nipples, so he couldn’t reply nor stop himself from moaning. He bit his lower lip, hoping to be able to hold his voice back.

Unfortunately for him Victor knew his body way too well: he rubbed and pinched and pulled on his nipples, making them hard.

Those rough attentions were slowly turning Logan on, even if he tried his best to fight against his own arousal. His traitorous dick didn’t listen to its owner, reacting positively at those touches.

Sabretooth smirked in satisfaction at that sight, getting more comfortable behind his victim and blocking his legs with his own, pressing his chest against Wolverine’s back to force him in position. He let go of his hair to tease his nipples with both hands.

The hero groaned in pleasure, trying to no avail to push the other away with his shoulders. He could see himself on the screen and it was the most humiliating thing he went through.

-You like it so much you could cum just from this, ain’t it true?- Victor lustfully suggested.

-NO!-

Logan’s protest turned into a moan of pleasure, his back arching to follow the villain’s hands as he pulled on his nipples. His dick twitched approvingly.

Sabretooth chuckled.

-You will, whether you want it or not.-

His touches got rougher as he did his best to give the other pleasure.

Wolverine moaned and shivered, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth as he still tried to resist. His whole body was flustered, shaking from pleasure and eager for more; hot flashes of excitement generated from his teased nipples and pooled in his crotch, feeding his growing orgasm.

As his painfully hard dick started to leak pre-cum Logan couldn’t hold back his voice any longer. He moaned obscenely, arching his back to push his chest more against Victor’s skilful hands, rubbing his back against the bulge in his torturer’s costume.

Sabretooth sighed in pleasure at that, moving his hips against him to get more friction. He got even more excited when the hero started to whine instead of moaning, it meant that he was ready to cum. But he wouldn’t make it easy for him, oh no, he wanted to humiliate him by making him cum without touching his dick.

He intensified his attentions on Logan’s nipples, making him cry out loudly and whine in need.

Wolverine’s dick and nipples were so hard they hurt, but that pain was only increasing his arousal. He felt like he was about to burst for how much pleasure he was feeling, but it took him a few more minutes of that torture to finally reach his orgasm and cum with a shout of pleasure.

Victor kept rubbing his nipples until the hero stopped unloading, feeling lucky when he noticed that the camera had been missed by a few centimetres. He moved his hand on his victim’s dick, masturbating him to prevent him from getting soft.

Logan whined in protest, shaking from head to toe for that strong pleasure in such a hypersensitive place. He sighed in relief when he was allowed a break from those unwanted touches, only to groan in pain when his face was pressed against the floor.

-And now it’s time for the thing you like the most.- Sabretooth joked, rubbing his crotch against his ass.

Wolverine widened his eyes, a moment of lucidity allowing him to think properly.

-No! Stop!- he said in a half-scared, half-threatening tone.

-Why? You were the one rubbin’ against me.-

Victor unzipped his costume as loudly as he could, getting his erection out to rub it between Logan’s cheeks. He made sure that his tip could be seen by the camera.

-No!-

The hero resumed his struggling, but Sabretooth grabbed his balls and squeezed them. Wolverine whimpered in pain, but he wasn’t stupid enough as to keep fighting him.

-Let’s show the world what a whore you are.- the villain said in an amused tone of voice.

He grabbed Logan’s hair again to force him to look at the camera, then he forced his way into him.

Wolverine’s pained expression was clearly visible from the screen, his teeth clenched and his eyes shut. He held his breath until the other stopped moving, his hips pressing against his.

When Victor thrust, hard from the beginning, the hero was forced to gasp and moan. He didn’t want to get pleasure from that, but his body was acting on its own, turning even pain into excitement.

Sabretooth knew this very well and he obviously took advantage of it, holding his hair tight to keep his chest lifted from the ground; he moved his hand back on Logan’s chest, teasing his sensitive nipples again.

Wolverine shouted in pleasure at that, unable to control himself anymore. His voice got louder and his moans more frequent as Victor thrust harder and faster, changing angle until he made Logan shake from head to toe and cry obscenely. He focused on that spot, getting off on the other’s reactions as much as on the actual fuck.

He made the hero come again, lifting him high enough to let the camera catch the moment. The spasms of Logan’s insides pushed him over the edge too, and he unloaded inside him.

They panted for a moment, then Victor pulled out as he forced Wolverine to straighten up; he let go of his legs, pushing them forward to make him sit on his butt, and he spread them to show the camera his abused and filled up hole, which started to leak his cum.

Logan resumed his struggles as soon as his mind got clear again, insulting Creed and threatening to kill him.

Sabretooth laughed.

-You’ve put on a great show, runt. Everyone knows what a whore you are now.-

He avoided a head-butt, grabbing Logan’s head and pushing it against the floor.

Wolverine was stunned for a second because of that hit, just enough for Victor to let him go and take his camera. He took a final shot at the hero’s body before turning it off.

-I’m gonna enjoy watching this again.- he said with a grin.

Logan insulted him profusely, making him only laugh.

-The cuffs’ opening is timed. Wait it out.- Victor warned him.

Then he simply walked away, locking him under the spotlights.


End file.
